piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
TLOPO Release Notes - 2018
This Release Notes page will list major updates in the world of The Legend of Pirates Online during the year of 2018. But, for the latest information - also check The Legend of Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! February 'February 10, 2018 (tlopo-rc-1.9.6)' Features *Immunities given by weapons are now functional! *Infamy badges can now be displayed on ship nametags. *Invasions will now start at random times! *PvP tattoos are now able to be purchased at Infamy vendors! Bugfixes *Fixed a district reset related to ship repair. *Fixed a memory leak in the core infrastructure of our districts. *Fixed an issue that caused players to be unable to pick up the Valentine's Day quest if they had previously completed it last year. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Deprecated some old GUI options in the Infamy Accessory and Tattoo stores that related to legacy inventories. *Improved moderation tools. *Localizer typo corrections and updates. *Significantly improved our server security features. *Updated our database software to the latest version. *Updated our server engine to the latest version; bringing more stability and other misc. improvements. February 8, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.9.5) Bugfixes * Finally fixed the memory leak which caused all districts to repeatedly crash over a short period of time. Woohoo! * Fixed a bug with Fire Bats dealing too much damage on death. Maintenance * Code cleanup. * Optimized an operation with world creation. Mac Launcher Update * Here's what's new in version 1.5.0 of our mac launcher! Features * Implemented resource patching for faster download speeds. Maintenance * Faster launcher start up time. * Improved file writing for faster installation/patching. * More efficient storage management. * Updated the TLOPO application icon to our new logo. Bugfixes * Fixed a bug causing the window background to be black instead of transparent. * Fixed a bug where minimize button would not work properly. * Fixed a bug with Touch Bar not working on macOS High Sierra. February 7, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.9.4) Bugfixes * Implemented a patch to correct the database issues experienced earlier today. February 5, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.9.3) Maintenance * Code cleanup to make things look pretty. * Consolidated and cleaned up some operations with enemies. * Optimized an update task with pirate avatars. * Optimized and cached a few operations with ships. * Optimized several operations with quests and quest-givers. Note * We're heavily focusing on optimizing our servers - if you couldn't tell! We dislike lag, and so do you! This update will have a fairly significant impact on server response time. We'll be adding more profiling tools soon which will help us pinpoint any other bottlenecks. February 4, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.9.2) Maintenance * Several heavy operations with quests have been reworked to be cached and preloaded. We identified during our logging last night that these operations were a huge consumer of system time. We hope this to be another step towards finally eradicating the server lag present during invasions. Apart from invasions, the lag created by these operations also caused teleports and quests as a whole to be delayed. February 3, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.9.1) Features * On shards where an invasion is taking place, an icon of Jolly Roger will be visible on the server selection screen! * We've improved our infrastructure to better handle the massive amount of activity during invasions. We hope this will solve the server lag and lockups. Bugfixes * Fixed a bug where players would be revived at the end of an invasion if they were knocked out. * Fixed a bug that prevented players from being revived during an invasion. * Tweaked the math that calculates Jolly Roger's health. No more insanely high HP! Maintenance * Code cleanup. 'February 3, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.9.0)' Features *This update has implemented content that we are to showcase at our GM event! Stay tuned for updates. These release notes will be updated with more concrete information post-event. January January 30, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.8.7) Bugfixes * Fixed several internal exceptions and district resets. We love stable servers, and so do you! Maintenance * Code cleanup. January 30, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.8.6) Maintenance * Code cleanup. * Improved our moderation tools. * We have made significant optimizations to textures. Many players will notice a significant boost in overall game performance. Known Issues * We are currently working on finding a solution for DirectX9. We hope to have a fix out for this soon. 'January 26, 2018 (tlopo-rc-v1.8.5)' Bugfixes *Fixed a district reset from loot containers. We don't like annoying recurring resets either, sorry about those! Maintenance *Code cleanup to make our code more pretty. *We have replaced the website URL in our update message (the one shown when disconnected) with our status page URL. That status page shows cool status stuff, you should check it out here: status.piratesonline.co 'January 22, 2018 (tlopo-rc-1.8.4)' Bugfixes *Emergency fix for a district reset with SvS. 'January 22, 2018 (tlopo-rc-1.8.3)' Features *The green interact circle now has an all-new HD texture. *We adjusted the loot rates in accordance with community feedback. We feel that this will make players much happier with their drops. Let us know your feedback on this! Bugfixes *A task to kill the boss Scatter Snap will no longer say to kill a regular Giant Crab. *A task to kill Tomas Blanco will no longer say to kill any Spanish Undead skeleton. *Fixed a district reset in the Black Pearl Boss Battle caused by skipping the cutscene. *Fixed a district reset when taking weapons from El Patron's loot. *Fixed a district reset with nature auras. *Fixed a district reset with potions. *Fixed a major flaw in our gameserver preventing the proper deletion of thousands of objects. We think this is the root cause of our AI leak. *Fixed an occasional district reset when attacking Hunters and Flagships. *Fixed several client memory leaks. *Fixed an issue with tasks asking to kill Spanish and French enemies in general. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Dozens of typo corrections to the localizer and quests. *Whitelist and blacklist update. 'January 5, 2018 (tlopo-rc-1.8.2)' Features *We now have a "status" page! You can easily check the uptime/downtime of our services at status.piratesonline.co. This page is still a little rough around the edges, so bear with us as we work to make it a bit prettier. *We've released some information on the APIs we've been developing. You can check this out at piratesonline.co/docs. We have a lot more to document, so stay tuned! Bugfixes *Fixed a few issues with the collection of statistics in-game. 'January 4, 2018 (tlopo-rc-1.8.1)' Features *Dealer Shirts have returned to the Caribbean! You can find these old classics in loot as well as in their original tailors at Cuba and Port Royal. Bugfixes *Fixed a bug (and prevented further bugs) with holidays and redeem codes caused by changes in year. *Fixed a few bugs with quests. *Fixed an exploit with chat. *Potentially fixed that really annoying backend memory leak which is making our districts reset periodically. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Even more localizer tweaks. Bad grammar is seriously not welcome here. On the Horizon *We're now monitoring the status of our servers in a more robust manner; more to come on this. *We are adding several public-facing APIs soon which will allow developers in the community the opportunity to create fan-made applications. Category:TLOPO Development Category:The Legend of Pirates Online